


Words Aren't Everything

by hostilecrayon



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira is determined to get a date with Hikaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Aren't Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt of Beginner's Luck on hng_prompts community. Took second place!

**Words Aren't Everything**

Akira looked Hikaru straight in the eyes and licked his lips. He had Shindou’s full attention, but as much as he had thought about this moment, the words just escaped him. He’d never asked anyone out on a date before and quite despite his determination to do just that, his body turned to stone and he just stood there, gaping stupidly at Hikaru.

After a few minutes, Hikaru smirked, pressing his lips to Akira’s quickly and said, “The movies, Friday night at seven.”

Akira just nodded dumbly, his fingers pressed lightly to the spot where Hikaru’s lips had just been and chalked up his successful attempt at getting a date with Shindou as beginner’s luck.


End file.
